dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Kraken
A single Kraken has the ability to absorb and replicate its unique bearings into the submersible substance of the planets they are dispatched too. Effectively transforming a celestial bodies source of water into an extension of itself. Coming to wash away any opposition they were set against via planet drowning deluges. After their creator's death and imprisonment within the Graveyard of the Gods. The Space Kraken slowly, steadily started becoming corrupt and rancorously toxic. Instead of commandeering oceans in order to change the abundance of life forms on inhabited worlds in fish and amphibian forms. They instead poisoned and ravaged everything they touched, reducing their own home into a lethal bile pit that was dangerous for anyone to live on. Drowned Earth Some thousands of year later, the death of the sea god Poseidon at the hands of Cheetah and Black Manta sent out a signal to the vengeful Triumvirate of Sea Gods locked within the divine Underworld. The first time the ocean lord Drogue returned to his throne world, he found it ravaged by the Death Krakens whose bile-like substance had corrupted his once thriving kingdom. Only one of them would remain unchanged - the Flood. Meanwhile, back on Earth, The Flood would be sent after costumed adventurers Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Firestorm as they went in search of one of the Gravyard's missing keys. Having already attacked and changed much of the earth's population, as well as most of the superhuman community, with its tainted waters, it sent Diana and Arthur to the Blood Reefs where the Ocean Lords awaited them. As both The Flood and its Lord's mariner fleets tightened the noose around the Earth, Manta and Drogue would corner Mera and a few remaining League members left unchanged within the Tomb of Arion. What they failed to notice however, was that Mera picked up the presence of left over liquid from the Tears of Extinction within Arion's old, dead bones. She would utilize the necrotic energy with her hydrokinetic powers and strike down The Flood using it in conjunction with a life force imbued Atlantean broad sword created through the calling conch given to Mera by her brother in law Orm. With it she slew the Flood Kraken in the power of their adversaries, whom summarily fled the scene shortly after. Now facing the threat of both Life and Death forces against them; Manta convinced the sea gods to unleash the Death Kraken to do away with Earth and the Justice League once and for all. As the Death Kraken, under the tenuous thrall of Drogue, made it's way to Earth. The Justice League backed by a depowered Aquaman made final battle with the Ocean Lords and their armada. In a desperate bid to cull their murderous design before their final weapons tentacles could reach the seas. Arthur gave Mera the one thing which could stem the tide, the Clarion charged with a remnant of the Life Force that was used to both summon and condemn the Ocean Lords. Although her message of unity managed to reach the alien sea gods Manta quickly turned on them, using his blades coated with the Tear of Extinction to dispatch Drogue and Captain Gall. The pirate then took the former's Bone Crown in an effort to command the Kraken in his stead. But could not due to the late commander being the only one who can use it. Out of time and options Arthur used his restored Life Force connection to slay the beast for good. Giving his beloved queen & wife a heartfelt assurance that he would return to her just before ramming an armada space ship, with him and David still on it, straight into the Death Kraken's mouth. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers =* : The Space Krakens are creatures of living, transformative hydration. They're made of self-aware water, these creatures were made to parasitically assimilate with the oceanic bodies of the world and transform anything or anyone who comes in contact with it. ** : Every living thing that comes in contact with their tainted water transforms into a hybrid of marine and other special qualities they had before succumbing to the change. *** : Once a person touches the Kraken water it produces, they will in turn be transformed into a human/ichtioid hybrid creature. *** : The deadlier twin of The Flood, could convert a worlds life giving fluid into incredibly cancerous bane that could intoxicate entire worlds. ** : Space Krakens can control giant bodies of water ranging across planetary scales. Able to suborn the oceans of entire worlds in order to cause mass flooding on their own. *** : Space Kraken can also alternate their hydrogenated forms in order to affect meteoric effects within a global atmosphere. Turning themselves into rain to aid in drowning planets whole and summoning lightning storms to attack urban environments with. ** : The Flood showed its species could physically blend with any source of water available to it. ** : The Space Kraken species were only so powerful as the very worlds ocean bodies they'ed interacted with. The Flood's twin having strength enough to smash flying ships and waylay Earth's mightiest heroes with nothing but physical force, even Superman could naught but barely impede the decent of just one of it's massive tentacles. ** : A kraken can change the very constitution of most any form of water it comes in contact with. Likewise the water it manipulates also shares its metamorphic properties, once a sentient or non-sentient entity touches the altered liquids, they become a fishman-lite creature subservient to Drogue. ** : Being comprised of a formless aqua pura, the space kraken species can change and form their semblence however they see fit. Even being able to reform themselves in the event of suffering injury. *** *** ** : The Kraken can traverse interstellar distances with ease by folding dimensions around themselves through oral consumption. They're mouths posses portals which lead through the Blood Reefs situated next to the Graveyard of the Gods serving as a way-point station for traversing between differing destinations. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = * Death Force: The antipathic properties of the Tear's main element can instantly cancel out the Flood effigy, killing them instantly. * Life Force: As with the Flood, the more dangerous Death Kraken is incredibly vulnerable to those who channel the genesis enriching properties of the life force. Resulting in total annihilation of the creature. | GovernmentType = Hive Mind | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * The Flood * The Death Kraken | Notes = * | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:James Tynion IV/Creator Category:Howard Porter/Creator